Out of the Backcountry: Treatment
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: this is a story of tragedy and people overcoming obstacles to be together. this is just a beta version, please tell me what you think. NO FLAMES!


**_AN: HELLO EVERYBODY I'M BACK. SO I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF WRITING RECENTLY TRYING TO GET PAST MY WRITERS BLOCK. THIS IS A LITTLE STORY I CAME UP WITH WHILE DOING AN ASSIGNMENT IN CREATIVE WRITING. THIS IS JUST A TREATMENT OF THE FINAL PRODUCT BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT ALL YOU GREAT READERS THINK BEFORE I MOVE FOREWORD. _**

**_AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. PLEASE NO FLAMES I DON'T APRECIATE THE INSULTS ABOUT MY KNOWLEDGE OF WRITING AND LITERATURE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM GREATLY APPRECIATED._**

**_AN: I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T POST A NEW CHAPTER IN A WHILE IT'S JUST REALLY HARD TO WRITE THAT STORY._**

* * *

Out of the Backcountry

By CharmingCharles2896

September 10th, 2008

"God Sarah what have I done now?"

Chuck asked in bewilderment as Sarah paced in his room. She was fuming mad and he didn't know why.

"You blew our cover again Chuck! You can't do that when we're on missions, you are so frustrating sometimes." He had his back turned to her when she had said that and he quickly turned to look at her.

"I'm frustrating? Really? This coming from the woman who sends mixed messages to an insecure nerd who just so happens to be madly in love with her. A years worth of mixed messages, some days you're interested, others you're inviting Bryce into your bed and practically fucking your marks. Not only that, you do it knowing that I'm watching and when you catch me being jealous you do it even more." Sarah gasped in outrage.

"How dare you, I do not." He quickly cut her off.

"Oh yes you do, there was no need to do the lambada at that party with Bryce and you know it. You knew I was there watching so you decide to rub it in." Sarah scoffed and shook her head in disgust.

"Gosh now I know why Jill dumped you for Bryce." They had both said incredibly hurtful things to each other in the last few moments but Sarah knew that she had gone to far with that last statement. The spark that was always in his eyes had just vanished and his eyes had gotten glassy. Chucks shoulders slumped in defeat as he sulked out of his room leaving a stunned Sarah to think about what had just happened. As hurt as she was about what he said, she knew he didn't mean it and that he was just projecting his pent up sexual frustration due to her mixed signals. But what she had said had cut him deep. She had gotten him over Jill and now had not only thrown Bryce in his face but the fact that Jill dumped him for Bryce. On top of all that she had basically implied that he was an inadequate asshole.

"Chuck wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about Jill." She chased after him and found him in the courtyard sitting on the fountain. Sarah sat down next to the quietly weeping Chuck.

"Chuck, I'm sorry I threw Jill in your face. I should know that there are curtain things about you that nobody talks about like Jill and Stanford. You just made me so mad that I said the most hurtful I could think of." Chuck pulled the collar of his shirt up over his face to hide from the world as he sobbed quietly into his hands. Now Sarah felt horrible, he was crying like a schoolboy, Sarah never realized just how deep the wounds Jill gave him went. He did a good job of hiding those emotional scares, but now that she thought about it all of his jealousy made since. Jill was the love of his life and she dumped him for his best friend a week after said best friend had gotten him kicked out of Stanford. That would mess anyone up, now anytime Chuck saw Sarah go near another guy on a mission he panicked and got jealous.

"Chuck, please speak to me, I know that what I said hurt, but please understand how truly sorry I am." Sarah placed a hand on his back trying to calm him down but it just startled him. Chuck stood up and walked to the Morgan door, he stepped inside grabbed his car keys and closed the Morgan door. When Chuck turned back to Sarah he had a steely face, there was no emotion showing on his face. He looked at her with a cold stare.

"Go home Sarah, what's said has been said." Sarah nodded and stood up; she already had her purse and walked after him as he walked towards the cars. She got into her Porsche and he got into his herder. Sarah rolled down the window as he did the same.

"Sarah don't follow me please just go back to your hotel room, I need to be alone and clear my head. I promise to call later." Sarah nodded noticing that he was wearing his watch. They both drove off in their separate ways.

May 17th, 2013

Sarah paused and looked at the door ahead of her and had to take a steadying breath. It had been years since that mission in the backcountry, where he had saved her. She was nervous, their last encounter was a nice one and Sarah just hoped that Chuck could learn to forget the anger and hatred he had towards Casey, even more then that she just hoped he'd be kind. Sarah wheeled her chair up to his front door and knocked. It was a long moment before she heard the door unlock, the door opened and Chuck stepped out. His eyes went wide in shock.

"Sarah?" she gave him a smile and looked up at him.

"Hello Chuck." He silently stepped aside and invited her in; she wheeled inside and had to admire his place. Chuck had moved into his own place and it was truly something. He had decorated it like she'd come to expect from a nerd, he had posters and collectables all over the place.

"Quite a place you got here Chuck," he nodded. "So can we talk?" he nodded yes again, but still hadn't spoken a word. Chuck sat down on the couch next to Sarah who had just parked herself close by. Sarah could tell by the look on his face that something was bothering him. _Oh please don't be my wheelchair. _She mused nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him swallow and look down at her chair then back up into her eyes.

"Did I, did… um, did I do this to you? I black out sometimes when I'm on assignments." he asked sheepishly, Sarah let go of the breath that she had been holding.

"Oh, Chuck, no of coarse you didn't. No I got into a car accident right after we went our separate ways in the Backcountry. I woke up in the hospital three weeks later totally paralyzed from the waist down." He nodded in relief, he couldn't live with himself if he had done that to her.

"So how have you been Sarah?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been good, I've adapted to the most recent change in my life and I'm just rollin' with the punches." Chuck nodded as a small smile started to creep onto his lips.

"I'm glad, so what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Sarah paused for a brief moment to think one last time if what she was about to do was a good idea. She was about to really put herself out there and she hoped that Chuck didn't hate her.

"I want to fix things between us, I miss what we had and I want the distance and hatred between us to end. I miss you Chuck."

September 10th, 2008

Sarah knew that she had feelings for Chuck, but it wasn't until she got that phone call from Ellie saying that Chuck had been in a violent car wreck and was in surgery that she realized just how much she cared about him. Sarah cried, she cried like a little girl. It was at that moment that she realized she loved him, she cried not only out of fear, but also because of what it meant for her job. She was compromised and it wasn't okay, she couldn't work with him now. She'd have to tell Beckman in the morning and she dreaded seeing the look on his face when she told him that she'd be leaving. She could never tell him her true feelings if she was reassigned, even if she got a chance. The look of despair and the sadness that knowing, would bring him would do more damage then her deserved.

When she got to the hospital she found Ellie, Devon, Casey and Morgan sitting there nervously waiting for news. When they all saw her Ellie ran into her arms and both women shared a moment of tears. After Sarah had once again wiped her eyes she asked the question everyone wanted answers for.

"So how is he?" Ellie looked at the doors leading to the ER and spoke in a shaky voice.

"He's not doing good, he's still in surgery and they don't know if he'll make it." Sarah wasn't quite prepared for that and couldn't stop the flood of tears. She collapsed into a chair close to Morgan and wept. Casey knew she was compromised he could see it in her eyes. It did sadden him a little knowing that Chuck, who needed Sarah more then anybody could imagine, would lose the one thing keeping him sane in this terrible life that the traitor Bryce Larkin had thrown him into. She'd be reassigned, Chuck would be heartbroken and he'd be left to pick up the pieces. He knew that Sarah would never be an effective agent again if she had to leave Burbank. Casey and Sarah shared a quick glance and Sarah seemed to nod as if answering his unsaid question.

A doctor came out of the ER and everyone stood up.

"So I've got news, your brother is out of surgery. We set both of his arms and his upper body in a body cast. He has two ruptured disks in his lower spine; we also had to give him twelve stitches on the crown of his head. Mr. Bartowski broke two ribs, one of which punctured his lung. He's gonna be sore for a couple weeks and we'll be keeping him here for the next two weeks at the least." Ellie nodded in understanding.

"Can we go see him?" Ellie almost pleaded, the doctor nodded and spoke once again.

"Yes but be quiet he's sleeping," all of them began to move towards the door but the doctor stopped them. "I can't allow all of you to go see him right now, visiting hours are over, but I'll allow two of you." They all nodded and turned to each other. Sarah spoke first.

"I think Morgan and Ellie should go." Morgan shook his head no.

"Sarah you're his girlfriend, you need to be the first person he sees when he wakes up." Sarah said no.

"You're his best friend Morgan you've known him longer then I have, just go in and see our boy." Morgan shrugged. Ellie kissed Devon goodbye, Devon having informed her that he was going home. Morgan followed Ellie back to see Chuck, Once they we're gone Casey turned to Sarah and began to speak. Sarah stuck her hand up and stopped him.

"I just can't Casey, not right now." Sarah looked away as tears threatened to fall once again. Casey didn't say a word as Sarah turned and left.

September 24th, 2008

Two weeks later Sarah came down into Castle to gather up the last of her things before she was off to a new assignment. She past by a room which had something big in it, Sarah stopped and looked at what she now recognized was the wreckage of Chuck's herder. The car was almost unrecognizable, the two front seats were totally exposed. The front end of the car had been torn completely off. The rest of it was a burnt mangled mess of fiberglass and car parts. Casey came in and stood next to her.

"If Chuck's seatbelt hadn't failed he would have been killed, I saw security footage of the crash. He was hit while changing lanes; his car spun and was hit by an oncoming semi truck, that's what tore the front end off of the car. At some point his seatbelt failed and he was thrown from the wreckage, probably saving his life." Sarah nodded not knowing what to say.

"So have you seen him yet?" Casey had just thrown out the million-dollar question, and Sarah was ashamed of her answer.

"No, I was reassigned the next day and I'm only here until he's out of the hospital. I'm being sent to Germany," Casey nodded in acknowledgement. "I have to ask one favor of you." Sarah reached into her purse and pulled out a letter. "Please give this to him when you feel that the time is right." Casey simply nodded and took the letter.

"It was an honor being your partner." Choked out Sarah as she held back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Sarah walked to the door and left without another word. Casey chased after her.

"Walker wait," she turned. "You don't have to do this." Sarah swallowed and blinked her red, puffy eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"It's already been done." Sarah left without another word. Casey sat down at the table in castle and starred at the letter, his curiosity peeked. _If only for Bartowski's sake _is what he told himself as he pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Chuck,_

_ It comes with great regret that I'm writing this letter. I know that in my last days I will look back on this past year and a half as the best assignment I ever had and it's all because of you. You are and always will be my Chuck and that is something that keeps me warm at night. LA will always be my home, something I never had until I met you. You make me a better person and I think it's your naïve innocence that I'll miss the most. I'll miss looking into you deep brown eyes and looking at your long curly hair. I always knew that in my worst days I could turn to you and you'd make it all better, but now I'm not so sure. You are and always will be the only man I've ever truly loved and it breaks my heart knowing that you'll never get to hear it come from my lips. I hope that you can take solace in knowing that I do love you and I hope that over time you'll forget about me and find somebody else to make you happy. There is so much that I wish I could've told you. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Samantha Lisa Burton _

Casey dropped the letter onto the table and sat back in his chair. _The poor sap will be heartbroken. _He mused to himself as he stood up and walked out of castle not sure of what he was going to do.

September 25th, 2008

As Sarah wheeled her bag through the terminal towards her gate she felt the weight of her guilt get heavier with every step she took away from him. _From home _she mused as she found her gate. Sarah sat down in a chair close to the gate and pulled out her phone. She was dreading what she had to do next; she went to her contacts and selected Ellie's contact. She pressed delete and moved onto Chuck's, Sarah paused as she built up the strength to press the button, it was done his contact was gone. _Like you need it, you have it memorized!_ Sarah went to the photos on her phone and scrolled through them until she found the ones she was searching for. It was time to erase him from her life completely. Sarah started deleting the photos one by one until she had reached the last one, it was a picture of them standing together with the LA skyline in the background. Sarah's lip quivered as she struggled to do what she knew was right. _I can't do it. _A single tear ran down her face as she closed her phone. She couldn't do, he was simply too important to her.

_Now boarding first class for flight 238 to Washington D.C._

Sarah wiped her eyes and stood up to board. She stood in line, her boarding pass in her hand.

"Charles Jr. get over here and apologize to your older sister!" a woman scolded to her little boy. Sarah turned her head and watched the cute little boy walk sheepishly. He was cute with dark brown curly hair. _Like your Chuck. _Sarah turned away quickly so she didn't start bawling again, she had been doing far too much of that lately. She knew that in her heart of hearts that leaving was just wrong but the rules were the rules. Sarah boarded the plane and quickly stored her carry-on. She sat there emotionless and still waiting for the plane to take off, ending the greatest time of her life. As she watched the LA skyline disappear from her view she could feel a small part of her heart break.

"Goodbye Chuck." She whispered before closing her window and leaning back to sleep.

October 2nd, 2011

Introducing Frank's newest victim, the lovely Charlotte Barstow!

Sarah took a deep breath as she walked towards the ring, she could hear the pounding and howling of the crowd like a raging hurricane. She looked at her fists, wrapped in cloth to protect her knuckles and had to think of just how much she missed him. _Sarah get over him; that was three years ago! _She mused to herself as she stepped into the ring. Her opponent smiled his slimy grin at her and spoke with his barely audible backcountry drawl.

"You done gonna get it now lady." He approached her and took a swing; Sarah easily blocked it and sent a devastating counter punch right into his kidney. He stumbled away and turned to look at her with fury in his eyes. Sarah attacked again but he was ready this time, he blocked her punch and countered with a couple of his own. Sarah stumbled and fell to the ground; he kicked dirt into her eyes striking her blind. That's when he pounced; he straddled her and began punching. Sarah stuck her hands up in a desperate attempt to protect her face. With one good strike she was unconscious and limp on the ground, but he hadn't stopped, he kept punching. Down here in the backcountry if you lost you died. Sarah's face was a bloody mess as he continued to punch.

"Hey that's enough! She's done!" Chuck grabbed the man's arm just before he made contact with her face and flipped him over his shoulder. Chuck stood between the man and Sarah and looked at all of them.

"She's done, she's had enough." Sarah's opponent smiled and looked down at her. "Try it Frank, you know I'll kill ya." Chuck cracked his neck for dramatic effect. Chuck didn't like what he'd become since Sarah left so long ago. There was some part of his brain that still held a grudge but it was a small part. After she left his life sort of fell apart, he got caught up in illegal fighting like what was done here and from there it only got worse. He was known as the terminator in these circles because of his deadly precision and merciless tactics. The man backed off and everyone booed, but Chuck didn't care, Chuck went over and picked up Sarah. He carried her out the back and to his car, once there he drove her the short drive to his little shack that he owned up here. Chuck set her down on his bed and went to get some water and a washcloth to clean her up.

Sarah felt like she was on a cloud, he was there and it was wonderful. They were back in his old apartment and Sarah couldn't help the feeling of safety that she got from him. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss she simply looked up into his eyes and stared into those deep brown eyes.

"I love you Chuck." She kissed him softly one last time before simply snuggling into his embrace even more.

Chuck took the wet cloth and started to blot ad wipe away the blood that had now dried. He looked at her face and felt a pang of regret in his heart. He had missed her so much sense she had left. He looked over her swelling eye and the various cuts she had on her face and deemed them only superficial. He simply sat there on his bed and looked down at her unconscious form, he couldn't resist as he gently moved the strand of blond hair out of her face.

"We could have been great together in another time and place." Chuck turned his attention to the wraps she had on her fists to help protect them. He began the slow process of removing them one at a time. Sarah's eyes opened slowly and began to tear up as she remembered the sand in her eyes. Chuck felt her move and turned back to look her in the eyes. He quickly grabbed the bowl of water and the washcloth and began to wipe at her eyes. Sarah moaned quietly in discomfort and began to move away from the foreign feeling.

"Shh just hold still, I'm just cleaning the sand out of your eyes." Sarah sat still and let him finish what he was doing.

"Thank you." She moaned quietly. After she blinked a couple times she regained her sight, she looked into his eyes for the first time and it simply took her breath away. She was still weak and a little dazed from the fight, but seeing him definitely perked her up. He put the cloth away and grabbed the cup of water on the table next to her. He handed it to her and an ibuprofen; she gratefully accepted and took the pill. Sarah finished the water and looked up at him.

"It's great to see you miss Walker." He smiled at her and got up to look at his food.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked as he buried his face in the pantry. Sarah looked over at his bedside table and spotted the CIA badge, it broke her heart that he had adopted this life.

"Chuck?" her voice was faint and fragile which quickly got his attention. The tears flowed freely down Sarah's face now as she wept for the loss she was feeling. Chuck sat down on the bed and looked down at her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked quietly, he followed her eyes and saw the badge on the table.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault." She just kept repeating that over and over as the guilt descended upon her. This was her fault, she was the light at the end of the tunnel for him if he ever got the Intersect out and now he was a full-fledged agent. If he had passed agent training then that meant that he had passed his red test, her Chuck was gone. She had to know.

"You're an agent?" he nodded. "So you passed your red test?" he averted his eyes, which told her all she needed to know. "I tainted the only man I ever loved. Oh god what have I done?" She openly sobbed into her hands as Chuck stared not knowing what to do. Chuck picked her up and gave her a soft hug as she continued to sob.

"Sarah I want you to listen to me. I'm still the same Chuck that I was so many years ago, but having said that, I've changed too. I'm more confident now, I'm more sure of myself. When you left it really hurt me, I won't lie about that. I got the first intersect out of my head thankfully; now I have the Intersect 2.0, You have no need to apologize for leaving. Now that I'm an agent I get it, being compromised isn't okay." Hearing this just made her cry harder, he really had changed.

"I'm not proud of what I've done Sarah, I don't enjoy killing. If anything I hate myself just a little bit more every time I have to do it."

"Oh god I loved you so much and it simply broke my heart when Beckman reassigned me. She let me stay until you left the hospital, but I couldn't go see you I just couldn't look you in the eye and tell you that I was leaving. I would have broken down and you didn't need to see that. I just hope that the note I told Casey to give to you helped." The look on his face told her that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"He didn't give you the note?" Chuck nodded "Oh, Chuck, I'm so sorry. That note told you my real feelings, it told you everything that I had refused to tell you while we where still together." He swallowed slowly as he thought about all that Casey had told him. Chuck's jaw clenched in rage,

"Casey told me to forget about you, he told me that you didn't care. He said you didn't love me and that you had lied to me all this time. I'm gonna kill him." Chuck jumped to his feet seething mad. Sarah stood up also and went to him.

"Why would he say those things, they must have destroyed you." Chuck nodded silently as his rage began to subside.

"They did, I nearly killed myself I felt so bad. It was soon after that when my life kinda went to shit. That's when the CIA contacted me about the intersect 2.0." Sarah came up close to him and kissed him gently on the lips, it was a simple move, but to them it was a large step. They separated to look at each other and attacked each other in a fire of passion. The pain she was feeling from her face was worth the passionate kiss that they were sharing.

After 30 or so minutes Sarah rolled off of Chuck and cuddled close to him. Sarah kissed his chin then laid her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wow that was so much better then I thought it would be and that's saying something cause in my mind this was gonna be incredible." Said a completely satisfied Sarah, she sighed and relaxed. Chuck hadn't said a word yet which Sarah chalked up to him just being satisfied.

December 23rd, 2008

Chuck hadn't gotten any better since Sarah had left. He was out of the body cast but now had to wear a backboard. He was in physical therapy three times a week. The bitterness had started to set in now that he understood that she wasn't coming back. The team had pretty much fallen apart without Sarah and Beckman was responsible, Chuck and Beckman clashed often now. Beckman was basically waiting for the intersect removal software so that she could be done with him. Casey had actually talked her out of issuing a termination order citing that not only had the government taken away his college girlfriend, but also his college education, his future career prospects and most recently the love of his life. He asked her if it was necessary to take anymore from a loyal hardworking patriot like Chuck. Thankfully he succeeded and instead they decided to simply remove the Intersect. Casey sat in his apartment staring at the note Sarah left behind. He just couldn't give it to Chuck. The moron didn't deserve the pain it would bring to him knowing that she loved him and that he probably could have gotten everything he ever wanted if he had more time. Casey lit his cigar then looked at the lit match, Casey moved the letter above the match and watched as it began to burn. He set it on the table and watched it disappear before his eyes. _It's for his own good _he told himself as he left to get ready for bed.

October 2nd, 2011

It wasn't long after that when Chuck went off the deep end, he was hospitalized for a drug related suicide attempt. Things continued to spiral after they removed the Intersect, with nothing tying him to Burbank he left and disappeared. He was gone nearly a year before he was arrested in connection with an illegal underground fighting league. Beckman quickly saw an opportunity, she offered a way out of prison if he downloaded the Intersect 2.0 and became a field agent. Chuck's latest assignment made use of his working relationship with a man named Derek franklin, or as he was known in the backcountry fists. Chuck had actually fought for this guy before. Chuck was currently sitting on his bed explaining everything that had happened since she left so long ago.

"So Sarah what exactly is your assignment?" Sarah and Chuck had been cuddling on his bed ever since they finished making love for the first time.

"I've been assigned to one find a man named Zeke Pettersen and to also kill fists." Chuck swallowed.

"Sarah just so you know my cover is Zeke Pettersen. Also I'm being held here against my will, he found out my real identity and he has a guy tasked with killing Ellie if I ever actually complete my mission to eliminate him. I can't even call my superiors to tell them that I'm compromised. They think I'm rogue." Sarah seemed to get a far off look in her eyes. Chuck had to smile; he knew that look.

"So Sarah what is your plan?" She smiled _he knows me so well. _She turned to him and gave him a seductive look as she spoke in a husky tone.

"Divide and Terminate."

The next evening…

Sarah buttoned up her trench coat and looked in the mirror to check her makeup one last time. Chuck came into the room and whistled.

"Damn, when he sees you he may just drop over dead from pure shock." He came up behind her and gave her but a quick squeeze causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Down boy, you need to focus on the mission not on my ass." He chuckled and walked away to refocus on the task at hand. Sarah turned to him and looked over his mission gear, making sure that everything was okay.

"Okay Chuck tell me the plan again." He nodded.

"You go to Franks house and seduce him, once you've gained his trust a little and do the no pants dance, hopefully not though. You are to kill him and text me once it's done. Then I go to fists house and get inside, once inside I kill him and contact my superiors." Sarah nodded and smiled. Chuck pulled a pistol out of his mission bag and attached a suppressor to the front of it; Sarah frowned when she saw the gun. She tried to hide the frown but Chuck saw it.

"Sarah don't think like that, I'm still the same Chuck and I'm always gonna be." She smiled and left to start her part of the plan.

As Sarah walked up to the front door she had to take a steadying breath to calm her nerves. It was unusual for her to get nervous, but considering just how much was riding on her killing frank it was understandable. If she failed Ellie would die and most likely Chuck would too. If he was compromised by her actions and died in the process then she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Sarah pushed those thoughts from her mind and stepped up to his door, she knocked. After a moment the door opened and frank stepped out, Sarah was panicking on the inside as she realized that she had to seduce her opponent from last nights fight. It was amazing what CIA makeup products and a little cold water could do for swelling and hiding cuts. He smiled as he noticed the fishnet stockings that were barely visible under her trench coat.

"Hello Miss Barstow, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She gave him the smile that made every man putty in her hands.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that since you didn't kill me during the fight, you didn't get paid for the fight. Am I right?" he nodded "I figured that I should repay you some form of compensation for the fight. What do you think?" he had a far off look in his eye as he undoubtedly thought of what he would do to her later.

"I thought so. May I come in and get this party started?" he moved aside and she stepped inside. As soon as he closed the door she turned to him and dropped the coat to the ground revealing her lacy black lingerie and her four-inch Stiletto heals. She pulled the hair tie from her hair and let it fall naturally around her face and shoulders. Frank was simply stunned by her beauty; he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Sarah walked seductively up to him and led him to a chair. Once Frank was seated Sarah sat down in his lap and gave him a searing kiss.

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna enjoy this." She said into his ear as she got up and walked over to the boom box she had brought with her. As the slow sensual music began Sarah began to sway her hips. She walked around him and grabbed him from behind whispering into his ear.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this more then you will." She said it with a slight chuckle and took the knife that she had hidden with the boom box. Sarah grabbed onto his head and slashed his throat wide-open causing blood to flow from the wound at an alarming rate. She walked back in front of him and looked into his scared eyes and spoke.

"So Frank was it as good for you as it was for me?" she laughed. "I just love helping Chuck Bartowski and I owe it to him to help protect his family which means killing you." By this time he had all but bleed to death so Sarah went back around to his backside and leaned over close. Sarah planted a small kiss on his temple then went off into the bathroom to clean her hands. Once out of the bathroom Sarah retrieved her phone and sent the message to Chuck.

_Frank is dead, I think I enjoyed it more then he did. LOL XOXO_

Chuck smiled briefly as he read her text, Chuck got out of his car clad in all black. It was late now so Chuck grabbed his night vision goggles. Once he got to the front door Chuck silently picked the lock and entered. He turned his night vision on and looked at the dark room. The place was a mess, alcohol and drug paraphernalia all over the place. Chuck could hear snoring coming from the bedroom so he silently crept his way there. Fists was sound asleep in his bed so Chuck pulled out his silenced pistol and quietly unclicked the safety. Chuck aimed and fire one shot, the shot made contact with fists head ending his life silently. Chuck shot once more to ensure that Fists was dead.

"I can't say it was a pleasure." Chuck left unceremoniously.

_Subject Terminated, all is well :D_

Sarah sighed in relief knowing that Chuck had succeeded, she did feel a pang in her heart knowing that Chuck killed another person, something that she'd never get used to. Once the trench coat was secured in its proper position on her body. Sarah left Franks place and began walking back to Chucks shack. Once Sarah got into his shack she ran to the bathroom to change. She only had a few moments before he got back and ruined her surprise. She grabbed her suitcase and went back into the bathroom. Several minutes later Chuck opened the door and walked inside.

"Sarah?" he asked. He shrugged knowing that she probably was on her way back as he thought about it. He sat his mission gear down on the bed and unbuttoned the black jumpsuit that he had been wearing; he let it hang around his waist. Sarah silently walked out into the living area and for the first time got a good look at Chuck's physic. He was significantly more toned then he was in Burbank. Sarah had to bite her lip just before she spoke.

"Hey Chuck." He spun around quickly in surprise, but was struck dumb as he laid eyes on the single sexiest thing he had ever seen. Sarah was wearing what could be interpreted as the Pornstar version of the Nerd Herd uniform.

"Wow" was all he said as Sarah kissed him silencing any more conversation. She pulled back and spoke in a loving tone.

"Congratulations, Chuck, you're free. As a reward for always being yourself no matter the situation, you get me." Chuck swallowed nervously as Sarah gave him the eyebrow dance and undid the knot holding the white button down shirt together. She shifted slightly and the shirt fell open.

"I love you, Chuck and I wish that I had said it sooner." She kissed him again and again and again. They stumbled onto the bed in a flurry of flying clothing. They would look back on this night as one of the best they ever shared.

May 17th, 2013

Chuck smiled at her as she looked at him waiting for his reply. Sarah looked away as she realized how absurd the question was.

"Look at me oh my gosh, I'm such a fool aren't I?"

"Yes." He said quietly as she continued to ramble.

"I'll be gone and out of your life shortly." She began to roll away when he grabbed her arm and spoke.

"No, Sarah… Yes." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him.

"What?" her voice was shaky as her mind filled with doubts.

"Sarah, I've been in love with you since the first time you walked in the Buymore. I've always loved you and I probably will till the day I die, so yes." Chuck got up and leaned in to kiss Sarah, it wasn't a hungry, heated kiss, no this kiss was slow and passionate. Chuck broke the kiss and looked into her stunning eyes

"Sarah, you know it's not going to be easy right?" she nodded yes. "I really want this, just as much as you do, but it won't be easy. There are a lot of things we'll need to work out, but I think that we can do it. I love you Sarah Walker." Sarah smiled up at him with teary eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Chuck," Their lips met in a tender kiss.

THE END

* * *

_**AN: I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO UNDERSTAND, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE TELL ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**_


End file.
